


touch me (save my life)

by unniebee



Series: Phoenixverse [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unniebee/pseuds/unniebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Chanyeol gets better, Kyungsoo gets impatient.  Mini-sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4237539">Phoenix</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	touch me (save my life)

**Author's Note:**

> All the fluffy porn I wish I could have included in [Phoenix](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4237539). If you haven’t read that, you’re gonna be really darn confused. Title from the song Turn Me On by David Guetta/Nicki Minaj, which is...appropriate. (I've added it to the [soundtrack](http://8tracks.com/unniebee/phoenix).)

  
  
  
  
“Capricola, huh?” Joonmyun said.

Kris eyed him from the pilot’s seat. “What about it?” he asked.

“That’s where you and Chanyeol went on your honeymoon, isn’t it?” Joonmyun shifted his weight, leaning more heavily against the co-pilot’s chair. “During the spring festival?”

“Mmm-hm. Why?”

Joonmyun crossed his arms. “Did you, perchance, happen to notice that our projected date of arrival just _happens_ to coincide with the start of the spring festival?”

Kris snorted. “There was no perchance about it. I paid through the nose to get us a docking space and a cabana on short notice.”

“So you _did_ do it on purpose. Is that why we’re currently back in relay, instead of using our new toy to just skip there? So that we’ll arrive at the right time?”

Rolling his eyes, Kris said, “We’re taking the relay for exactly the reasons I explained. So that you and Chanyeol can heal, so that Kyungsoo and Tao can get used to life on the ship, and because I’m not comfortable using the S.P.O.O.N. unless it’s a dire emergency. We know nothing about how it functions, I don’t need to be accidentally causing stars to implode or speeding the heat death of the universe, thanks.”

“And, clearly, so that we could arrive just in time for the spring festival on Capricola. It’s a giant _sex party_ , Kris.”

Holding up a finger, Kris said, “Ah-ah, that’s a misconception. It’s a giant _everything_ party. The fact that a large percentage of people prefer to party via sex is merely coincidental.”

Joonmyun narrowed his eyes. “Are you trying to bribe the crew into forgiving you for the last ten weeks with a giant sex party?”

Kris tried to hide his grin, and failed. “That depends. Is it working?”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

When the shift changed and Joonmyun actually took over piloting instead of just standing there and snarking, Kris wandered down the hall and towards the engine room.

It had been three weeks now since the _Heartbreaker_ , and Kris had released Chanyeol from the infirmary only two cycles previous. Most of his physical injuries were well into healing; all that was left that was still of concern was the massive laceration across his upper abs and, of course, his hand. He could walk again without assistance, so Kris had released him from bed rest, but he was still under heavy painkillers and ordered to never be alone.

Which was where Kyungsoo came in.

Before releasing Chanyeol from his sickbed, Kris had taken Kyungsoo aside and explained to him everything he could think to about the situation. How Chanyeol’s body would be weak from three weeks of not moving around, and he might need help walking or keeping his balance. How the painkillers could make him dizzy or nauseous. How easy it would be for him to rip open the stitching across his belly, even though it was reinforced with medical glue. And how his wrist needed to remain completely immobilized in its fiberglass cast until every bone, muscle, nerve, and tendon had healed.

Kyungsoo took his charge very seriously. He watched Chanyeol like a hawk, and the moment he spotted even the slightest sign of distress, he was there, tucking his small, strong body under Chanyeol’s good arm, or bringing him a glass of water, or dispensing pain meds in carefully measured doses, always no closer than six hours apart, exactly as Kris had instructed. 

Historically, Kris had always seen to Chanyeol’s injuries himself, never trusting anyone else with his precious baby. But Kyungsoo quickly proved himself inescapably reliable, and Kris found him trusting the younger man even with this. Kyungsoo’s clear love for Chanyeol made him the perfect nursemaid, and Kris was able to get on with captaining without having to fret over his husband at all hours of the day.

Of course, that also meant he’d walked in on Kyungsoo and Chanyeol kissing a number of times, but Kris didn’t mind that. Both of them always looked adorably breathless and blushy afterwards, and after all, Kyungsoo kissed Kris too.

Today, they weren’t kissing. Today, they were on the cot, Kyungsoo sitting up with his back to the wall, and Chanyeol curled up on his side next to him, his head resting on Kyungsoo’s thigh. Kris stayed in the doorway to watch, curious. It seemed Kyungsoo was reading aloud to Chanyeol, and after a couple of moments, Kris realized he was reading Chanyeol’s childhood favorite, a classic sci-fi novel from the late 21st century.

Spotting him in the doorway, Kyungsoo beckoned Kris forward, putting the tablet down. “Hi,” he whispered.

“Hi,” Kris greeted. Chanyeol didn’t move, and when Kris got to the bed he saw why; Chanyeol was sound asleep. “How is he?”

“Tired,” Kyungsoo reported as Kris carefully climbed onto the cot and settled next to him. “But stronger. He’s getting better.”

Kris couldn’t help but smile. “Thanks to you.” Kyungsoo beamed, and Kris leaned down in invitation. Though this was becoming commonplace for them, Kris was still wary about putting too much pressure on Kyungsoo; he always let Soo close the distance between them when they kissed.

Today, like most days, Kyungsoo didn’t hesitate to do so, leaning up and licking gently into Kris’s mouth. His kisses were always sweet and soft, and they never failed to get Kris’s blood simmering. Kris stroked one hand over Kyungsoo’s slim, firm thigh; the other tangled gently in Chanyeol’s short hair. At his touch, Kyungsoo moaned very softly, his body shifting, and Chanyeol stirred under his hand.

Kyungsoo and Kris broke apart and looked down in time to see Chanyeol blinking blearily back to consciousness. “Nnnngh. Don’t stop on my account.”

They did exactly that, of course; it wasn’t likely either of them was going to pay much attention to anything else with Chanyeol laying in Kyungsoo’s lap looking adorable. “How you feeling?” Kris asked, stroking his hair.

“Groggy.” Chanyeol squinted. “And hungry. Is it time for dinner yet?”

“I’ll bring you something.” Kissing his forehead, Kris left the room.

When he returned, tray in hand, he found, to no one’s surprise, that Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were kissing. Chanyeol was sitting up now, his immobilized arm held gingerly against his body and his other arm wrapped around Kyungsoo’s back, holding him close. They were kissing like they were planning to be there for hours, slow and devoted, but Kyungsoo’s hands were starting to wander, and Chanyeol was starting to squirm.

Setting the tray down on the desk, Kris came over to the bed and got their attention with a touch to Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “Take it easy, Soo,” he murmured. “We don’t want Chanyeol to strain himself. Let’s keep it low-key until he’s all better.”

Flushed, Kyungsoo nodded, and reluctantly pulled away. Chanyeol pouted, but Kris distracted him with food, and the subject was set aside to be dealt with another day.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

When Kris finally removed the stitches in Chanyeol’s stomach, Kyungsoo was so happy, he wanted to dance. He didn’t really know how to dance, though, so instead, the second Chanyeol got up off the infirmary table, he launched himself at Chanyeol and hugged him tightly.

Laughing, Chanyeol pulled him close, his good hand wrapping comfortably around Kyungsoo’s waist and his still-healing hand resting across Kyungsoo’s shoulders. The heavy, immobilizing fiberglass cast had been replaced only a few days earlier with a lighter, more flexible composite plastic brace, supporting his wrist joint while allowing him to flex his fingers for the first time in weeks. His grip was very weak, but the fact that he could move his fingers at all was, in Kyungsoo’s mind, an impossible gift.

As Chanyeol held him, Kyungsoo rested his temple on Chanyeol’s bare chest and gingerly ran his fingers over the scar that crossed Chanyeol’s stomach. “Does it hurt?” he asked.

“Not anymore,” Chanyeol assured him. But he shivered a little under Kyungsoo’s touch, his good arm curling tighter. Kyungsoo let his hand slide lower, resting it right above Chanyeol’s belt, and looked up.

Chanyeol leaned down and kissed him. Pleased, Kyungsoo pushed up into the kiss, humming contentedly. Chanyeol responded to his hum with a soft groan, and Kyungsoo crowded closer and opened his mouth.

Soft chuckling broke through the reverie, and Kyungsoo pulled away and looked over at Kris, who was putting away medical supplies and watching them with amusement playing around his lips. “You two never waste any time, do you,” he said. It wasn’t accusatory, so Kyungsoo didn’t try to defend himself, he just sighed and snuggled in closer to Chanyeol’s side.

“How much longer do you think I’ll need to wear the brace, Nurse Wu?” Chanyeol asked, his tone teasing.

“I talked to Yixing last shift, and he gave me a physical therapy regimen for you,” Kris said, as Kyungsoo’s attention drifted down Chanyeol’s body again. Muscles, skin, and the scar all moved and shifted as Chanyeol breathed, which Kyungsoo found fascinating. Human bodies were not really all that different from machines. “You can take the brace off when Yixing is satisfied you’re strong enough without it.”

“I’m getting really sick of it,” Chanyeol admitted.

Kris crossed the room, coming up to their sides. Automatically, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol shifted, opening their embrace to let Kris join in, his long arms easily circling both of them. “Everything’s connected again,” Kris said, his tone softening, “but the connection is still fragile. I don’t want you pushing too hard and tearing something.” He cocked an eyebrow. “But you can go back to working your normal shift -”

“Yes!” Chanyeol crowed.

“- _On one condition_. You’re not allowed to work with your left hand yet. Anything that requires two hands, you get Kyungsoo or me to help you, okay?”

“Fine, yes, thank you -” and Chanyeol leaned over and kissed him. Caught up in the circle of their arms, Kyungsoo was closer than he’d ever been when they kissed, and he watched enraptured.

It was one thing to observe in his mind that Kris and Chanyeol fit together, and another thing entirely to see it and hear it and _feel it_ against him. Chanyeol’s thigh slid between Kris’s, and his head was tilting as the kiss deepened, and both of them still had one arm around Kyungsoo, making him a part of their circle. When Kris’s mouth moved up Chanyeol’s jaw to a spot just under his ear, Kyungsoo felt Chanyeol heave a sigh. When Chanyeol’s hips began to rock, Kyungsoo felt Kris’s deep groan.

Kyungsoo ached to join in, somehow, but before he could figure out how, Kris was pulling away. “Stop that, you seducer,” he rumbled. 

“ _Kris_ ,” Chanyeol whined. “I’m at least 90% better. I’ll be careful with my hand. Come on, I’m dying here.”

“Ah-ah.” Kris held up a finger. “I know you. You’re not satisfied until we’re rocking the entire ship. Don’t start something you can’t finish.” He shook his head. “I’ll take care of you tonight, baby, but while Kyungsoo’s with us, keep it simple.”

Kyungsoo reached up and touched Kris’s shoulder, getting his attention. “I’m ready, Kris,” he said softly. “I promise.”

Kris regarded him carefully. “I believe you,” he said slowly. “But your first time shouldn’t be filled up with worrying about Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo’s brows drew together, upset; Kris immediately leaned down and pressed a kiss right to the scrunched-up part. “Patience, Soo. We’re not in a rush.”

“I hate it when you’re right,” Chanyeol grumbled. He flashed Kyungsoo a smile, and his injured hand slid up Kyungsoo’s back, his fingertips brushing weakly across Kyungsoo’s nape. Immediately, Kyungsoo wanted to tell him to put his hand down for fear of hurting himself, and...oh, maybe Kris really _was_ right.

But Chanyeol’s _mouth_ wasn’t injured, so Kyungsoo pressed forward for another kiss, sighing happily as Chanyeol immediately obliged him. Kris’s broad hand urged him closer, and Kyungsoo found himself sandwiched between them, his shoulder blades pressed to Kris’s chest as Chanyeol’s tongue traced out his teeth.

For a fleeting moment, he thought he felt something hard brush against his back, but before he could even register what that might have been, Kris was pulling his lower body away. Kyungsoo wanted to reach back to tug him forward, to feel him, but he wasn’t sure if that was okay, so he didn’t. The very idea that Kris might be getting hard had Kyungsoo hardening too, and he made a small, wanting noise into Chanyeol’s mouth, his heartbeat quickening.

Chanyeol pulled away, resting his forehead against Kyungsoo’s, his bare chest heaving with his breath. “Okay,” he muttered. “Waiting, we’re waiting. Right. I can do that.”

It was good to know Chanyeol was as impatient as he was. Kyungsoo decided that as soon as Kris said it was okay, he was going to do something about this.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

They were well out of relay and only a few days from their destination when Yixing finally declared Chanyeol effectively healed. 

The doctor put him through rigorous testing first, watching over the tablet Kris held up as Chanyeol demonstrated mobility, flexibility, strength, and fine motor control in his left hand. He scanned over the readings Kris sent to him, nodded in satisfaction, recommended a particular cream to help fade the puffy scarring around Chanyeol’s wrist, and signed off.

Chanyeol practically leaped into Kris’s arms, crowing in delight. Kris caught him and buried his face in Chanyeol’s shoulder to disguise the tears welling in his eyes.

“I told you you would be fine, didn’t I?” he murmured.

“I never doubted you,” Chanyeol said, grinning. His expression faltered when he saw the wetness in Kris’s eyes, but he thankfully didn’t call attention to it. “Come on,” he said instead. “Let’s go tell Kyungsoo.”

Kris grinned. “And everyone else,” he added.

“Yes, obviously.” Chanyeol took his hand, weaving their fingers together, his left in Kris’s right. Kris tucked his thumb inside their hands to fidget with Chanyeol’s wedding band, silently thanking anyone or anything that was listening that his husband was whole again. “But let’s tell Soo first.”

As if Kris could refuse Chanyeol anything.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

By now, Chanyeol and Kris were both well-used to Kyungsoo showing up in their room in the middle of the night and crawling into their bunk between them. Most nights, Kris barely even woke, and Chanyeol would wake just long enough to open his arms and let Soo get comfy before all three of them went right back to snoozing.

Tonight, though, was different. Chanyeol realized something was off the moment Kyungsoo climbed into the bunk, because rather than sliding himself between them, he crawled right on top of Chanyeol on all fours, staring down at him with his eyes softly illuminating his cheeks.

“...Soo?” Chanyeol murmured, as quietly as possible so as not to wake his husband. “Everything okay?”

A nod. Kyungsoo didn’t look scared or upset, but there was definitely something going on with his expression, something not normal. Chanyeol didn’t have a chance to try and figure it out, though, because Kyungsoo leaned down and kissed him.

Chanyeol made a small noise, hesitating for a moment. Kyungsoo had never kissed him while they were in bed before; he clearly understood the implicit boundary there. Tonight, though, he was kissing Chanyeol with a strangely heightened passion, with _determination_. His hands were pressed to Chanyeol’s shoulders, and Chanyeol’s instinctively raised to frame Soo’s waist; when he gently pulled Chanyeol’s lower lip between his own Chanyeol’s grip tightened and Soo made a small, low noise.

And, if Chanyeol hadn’t been three-quarters of the way asleep - if he hadn’t been half-convinced it was a dream - he might have done the responsible thing and pulled away, asked Kyungsoo what he was doing, what he wanted, was he ready? But he didn’t. He opened his own mouth and pressed his tongue up against Kyungsoo’s upper lip, relishing its softness. Soo made another little noise and pressed down, opening his mouth further to deepen the kiss, and something warm and dangerous started to simmer in Chanyeol’s chest.

“Seriously?” Kris’s voice, sleepy and amused, startled them apart. Chanyeol realized what he was doing and his eyes widened, heart pounding in reflexive guilt. “I am _right here_ , you two.”

Kyungsoo leaned over and pressed an equally slow, deep kiss to Kris’s mouth. Kris let him, one hand raising to cup Kyungsoo’s shoulder and steady him at the awkward angle his body was stretched. In the dim light, Chanyeol could make out their lips moving gently, Kris clearly leading Kyungsoo along and Soo eagerly following, and suddenly he wasn’t all that sleepy anymore.

Kris pushed Kyungsoo away and gave him a searching look. “Kyungsoo,” he murmured. “Why are you here right now? What do you want?”

Kyungsoo met his eyes unwaveringly. “All of it,” he said firmly. “I want all of it.”

Cocking an eyebrow, Kris said, “You barely even know what you’re asking for.”

Kyungsoo slid off them, burrowing between them instead with his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder. Slim, strong arms wrapped around Chanyeol’s waist, and Kyungsoo squeezed him tightly. Kris automatically rolled up onto his side so he could look at them, propping his temple on his fist.

“Like Tao and Sehun,” Kyungsoo said, glancing between them. “What they have. How they touch, when they think I’m not - no one’s - looking.” His gaze was steady, unblinking. “I want that.”

 _Fuck._ Eyes wide, Chanyeol met Kris’s gaze over Soo’s head. Maybe Soo _did_ know what he was asking for - even if he didn’t know what it was called. Even if he didn’t know that it was a _wildly_ inappropriate thing to ask.

“It’s up to you,” Kris said quietly. “I’ll go with whatever you decide.”

Well, _that_ was no help. “Why is it my decision?” Chanyeol asked, his voice a little high and strained.

“Because he might _like me_ , but he’s clearly _in love_ with _you_ ,” Kris pointed out. “Look, if it helps, if you weren’t in the picture I wouldn’t be hesitating. He’s gorgeous, and he makes me smile, which as you _might_ have noticed is not always easy. So I’m all for it. But this is not going to be a one-time thing, and we all know it. If we take this step, there’s no going back.” He held Chanyeol’s gaze, his own solemn. “If you can’t do it, I’ll kick him right out of this bed right now, I promise.”

Soo pouted, turning his eyes up to Chanyeol’s pleadingly. “Don’t kick me out,” he begged. “Please let me stay.” He shifted and leaned up, and Chanyeol saw the kiss coming, reached up to cup Kyungsoo’s face in one palm and let him slide his lips against Chanyeol’s. His movement was slow, and sensual, and his taste had become very familiar to Chanyeol over the past several weeks, and it was easy, so simple and easy, to let the kiss ramp up, to run his hands down Kyungsoo’s back and pull him close, to align the rhythm of their breath. Soo _whimpered_ , clutching at him, and with a start Chanyeol realized Kyungsoo was hard, his length pressing rather obviously against Chanyeol’s hip.

Well. That made it all very, very real, didn’t it? 

Pulling away with a small gasp, Chanyeol caught Kris’s gaze. “I think it’s too late,” he muttered. “I think I’m already gone.”

Kris’s expression lightened. “I’ve known that for weeks,” he teased. “‘Bout time you caught up.”

Snarky bastard. “Okay, Soo,” Chanyeol murmured, pushing away thoughts of how many different ways this might go wrong. “You can stay.”

Kyungsoo surged up against him with a tiny, happy noise, pressing his mouth hard against Chanyeol’s, and Chanyeol just...gave in. He wrapped Soo up in his arms and kissed him the way he’d always wanted to, the way he’d held himself back from, deep and passionate, with all the impossible, confusing, _intense_ emotions this amazing young man invoked in him. Kyungsoo gasped, obviously surprised, but within seconds he was returning the kiss with everything he’d learned so far, a little unpracticed but eager and willing.

Caught up in the kiss, in owning Kyungsoo’s mouth and admiring how quickly he was picking up the technique, Chanyeol didn’t realize Kris had pressed himself closer until Kyungsoo cried out softly against his lips. Looking up, he found himself staring over Kyungsoo’s shoulder and right into his husband’s eyes as Kris mouthed down the back of Kyungsoo’s neck. His gaze was dark and amused, and watching those familiar - and dead sexy - lips trail along Kyungsoo’s soft, pale skin had Chanyeol shuddering right along with Kyungsoo, a burst of sharp arousal that went straight to his cock.

Kris leaned up a little to speak in Kyungsoo’s ear. “Chanyeol likes to have his ears kissed,” he murmured, and Chanyeol flushed sharply. That goddamn _traitor_. 

Soo’s eyes opened, illuminating the space between them in blue, and Chanyeol caught a glimpse of Kris smiling more than a little evilly. “Try it. _Gently_.” And Kyungsoo of course did as Kris asked, shifting to the side and nosing along Chanyeol’s cheek until Chanyeol gave in and turned his head to give him access.

When Kris did this, he usually went straight for the tongue, swiping up up along the outside of Chanyeol’s overlarge and very sensitive ears. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, started at the bottom, gently sucking the lobe into his mouth. His lips felt _unimaginably_ soft, and the heat of his mouth, his tongue, his breath sent violent shivers down Chanyeol’s back. He moaned, clutching Kyungsoo’s shoulders instinctively, and with a small noise Kyungsoo let his ear go.

“Did I hurt you?” he murmured, all earnest concern. His mouth was too close to Chanyeol’s ear still, sweet words in a smooth, low voice. 

“No,” Chanyeol assured him, his voice an octave too low and a little choked. “It feels good, Soo.”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo breathed, full of wonder and _right_ in his ear. The burst of hot air shuddered down his arm and made his still-healing hand convulse. “Good.” He went back to what he was doing, mouthing at the lobe, then slowly and gently making his way up the outside of Chanyeol’s ear, pressing light little butterfly kisses to each bit of skin one millimeter at a time.

Gasping, Chanyeol tried to communicate how _incredible_ that felt with his hands on Soo’s shoulders, and _not_ by rolling him over and grinding his cock into Kyungsoo’s small, firm body. He was harder than he’d been in a long, long time, positively aching to be touched, but Kyungsoo hadn’t noticed yet and he was planning to keep it that way. They were gonna take this _slow_ , dammit, they were gonna do this _right_ , because it was Soo’s first anything, and he deserved the best.

Kyungsoo shocked him yet again by delicately trailing just the very tip of his tongue around the whorls of the inside of Chanyeol’s ear, tracing them out like he was learning them, sketching them. It left a thin trail of wet behind that evaporated cold with each hot exhale breathed against Chanyeol’s skin, activating nerve endings that had parts all over his body convulsing almost at random. His shudders got so violent that Kyungsoo made a small noise of surprise and reached out to steady him with a hand on his hip.

Pulling away slightly, Chanyeol captured Kyungsoo’s lips with his own, getting them off his ear so his insides had a chance to unknot. Kris _knew_ what that did to him, damnit.

Well, two could play that game.

Chanyeol slid his hand down Kyungsoo’s side until it found Kris’s hand, which was curled around Soo’s hipbone. He picked Kris’s hand up and pulled it over Soo’s body towards their faces.

“Kris is like that about his fingers,” Chanyeol murmured against Soo’s lips. Blue light against Chanyeol’s eyelids told him Soo had opened his eyes, so he did the same, pulling back a little to smile conspiratorially. Soo’s gaze was curious, so Chanyeol showed him what he meant, tilting his head to the side to press openmouthed and purposely wet kisses to the side of Kris’s pointer finger. Kris groaned, Kyungsoo’s eyes lit up, and Chanyeol grinned. Payback was a bitch. 

Scooting around to lay on his back between them, Kyungsoo tilted his chin up and pulled Kris’s hand down onto his face, kissing the tips of his fingers the same soft, sweet way he had with Chanyeol’s ear. Kris’s attention was locked onto him, watching his swollen red mouth work with an obvious lust that was frankly _wholly_ inappropriate. Chanyeol sat back for a moment to catch his breath and watch them.

Laying on his back like that, it was obvious that Kyungsoo was _very_ hard, his soft pajama pants tented straight up and his hips shifting instinctively to seek out nonexistant friction. And Kris was just as erect, bulging out against his loose sleep shorts, mouthwateringly large. When Soo licked a delicate stripe up one finger, palm to tip, Kris’s cock jumped in his shorts in a way that made Chanyeol want to push him down and ride him.

He didn’t, though, because he was very aware that Kyungsoo was about as virginal as it was possible to be, not only unpracticed but possibly totally unaware of what sex even was. His hormones, his instincts were clearly leading him right now, but Chanyeol was very cognizant of the fact that Soo was more compliant than most people, would do almost anything he was told without question. The line between being intimate with him and _assaulting_ him was very very thin and Chanyeol planned to stay as far away from it as possible. He would never forgive himself if he hurt Kyungsoo, even by accident. So Soo was going to have to initiate basically everything, and Chanyeol would follow his lead.

Kris seemed to be thinking along the same lines. Whenever Chanyeol teased him like this, kissing or sucking on his fingers, it always resulted in Kris snarling and taking him over, either shoving Chanyeol’s face down on his cock, or ripping his clothes off and fucking him, or something equally violent and sexy. It was half the reason Chanyeol did it, to be honest; he loved making Kris lose control and they both knew it. 

But Kris was holding almost completely still, so turned on he was _quivering_ but steadfastly resisting what must have been a very powerful urge to to do very dirty things to Kyungsoo’s pretty body. Chanyeol reached over Kyungsoo and slid his hand against the back of Kris’s neck, knowing that kind of touch had the opposite effect, a calming one. Kris shot him a grateful look and let out a long, shaky breath, and the fine tremble in his hand quieted.

“What about you, Soo?” Chanyeol asked quietly. Kyungsoo paused with Kris’s first two fingers halfway in his mouth and gave him a questioning look. “Where would you like to be touched?”

A blink. Kris pulled his hand away, and Soo let him go, giving the question all of the earnest consideration he always gave everything. 

Finally, he came to a decision. “Here,” he said, pointing right at his cock.

Chanyeol’s eyes widened. Kris snorted a laugh before he caught himself, pressing his lips together hard to keep from cracking up. “Are...are you sure, Soo?” Chanyeol asked.

Innocent blue eyes caught his. “Is that okay?”

Damn, the kid was way too perceptive for his own good. “It’s not _bad_ ,” Chanyeol said, trying to be a mature adult about this. How could he explain this to someone who’s never experienced human society? “It’s just...That kind of touch is only for people you really care about. I just want you to be sure.”

“Like you and Kris,” Kyungsoo said, nodding. “Like Tao and Sehun. I want that, I…” He bit his lip. “It looks good.” 

Chanyeol exchanged a look with Kris, because he was starting to wonder if Soo had maybe been spying on them, while they were...doing things. He decided he didn’t really want to know. “Okay, Soo,” he murmured. “Okay.”

He leaned down and pressed his lips to Kyungsoo’s, not missing the little gasp of excitement and the way Soo’s strong heartbeat sped under his hand. Soo kissed him fervently, squirming a little, and it hit Chanyeol then how truly eager Soo really was for this, how long he must have been thinking about it to be so worked up. It made his own heart speed as his hand slid down Kyungsoo’s narrow chest, down over his taut stomach, and hesitated for just a second before stretching his fingers out and brushing just the tips over the ridge of Kyungsoo’s cock.

Kyungsoo moaned and arched, his cock jumping eagerly against Chanyeol’s fingers. And Chanyeol had guessed he would be sensitive, but he hadn’t really thought about _how_ sensitive, how new this would be, how Chanyeol’s touch would be the only one he’d ever known save possibly his own but maybe not even that and it was exciting and _terrifying_ and - 

“Chanyeol,” Kris murmured, and warm, familiar fingers covered his. Chanyeol abruptly realized he had frozen, that his panic was showing on his face; Kyungsoo was staring at him wide-eyed. “I’ve got this,” Kris said, voice low and amused. “You keep his mouth busy.”

Gratefully, Chanyeol pulled his fingers away. Kyungsoo’s brow was furrowed up at him. “Did I do something wrong?” he asked, voice trembling. 

“No!” Shit. “Oh, no, Soo, you did nothing wrong.” Chanyeol pressed a kiss to his cheek, to his forehead, his temple. “It’s just me, I’m the one with issues.”

Soo reached up, touching Chanyeol’s face tentatively. “You don’t...want to touch me?”

Chanyeol’s heart constricted painfully. “Sweetheart, no,” he said, and only after he heard Kris make a small noise did he realize the endearment had slipped out. Oh fucking well - he’d been _thinking_ of Kyungsoo in endearments for a while anyway. “I just need a little time, okay? Are you...is it okay if Kris does it instead?” Because maybe Kyungsoo was that comfortable with Chanyeol touching him, but not that comfortable with Kris, in which case Chanyeol would man up.

Kyungsoo turned his head, met Kris’s eyes. And oh...wow. There was really quite a lot of heat there, wasn’t there? Chanyeol blinked and wondered when that had happened, and why he hadn’t noticed. “It’s okay,” Kyungsoo murmured. “Yes. _Please_.”

Kris pressed down, full-contact and firm and without any warning. Kyungsoo made a high noise, his eyes rolling back in his head and his entire body going stiff against Chanyeol’s hands. Chanyeol pressed another kiss to his lips, and Kyungsoo whimpered pitifully and kissed him back, clumsy and distracted. 

The soft, rhythmic sound of rustling fabric told Chanyeol that Kris had started to move his hand. And though Chanyeol could not see what Kris was doing from this angle, he could see and hear and feel Kyungsoo’s reactions, and found it increasingly difficult, watching him, to think of him as _innocent_. Clearly, he was enjoying himself immensely, he _wanted_ it, and he was utterly unselfconscious about his desire, having no idea that it was something someone would normally be shy about. It made Chanyeol feel like kind of an idiot for making a big deal out of it.

Wanting to make up for being flighty and confusing, Chanyeol leaned down and put his mouth close to Kyungsoo’s ear. “Has anyone told you that you are beautiful?” he murmured. 

Kyungsoo’s breath hitched. “No,” he whispered.

“You are,” Chanyeol told him, pulling out the Bedroom Voice, soft and rough and an octave too low. “You’re utterly gorgeous.” He laid a kiss on Kyungsoo’s ear, just the way Soo had done to him; Soo moaned aloud and the sound made Chanyeol’s heart thump.

“You are too,” Kyungsoo whispered, turning his head to meet Chanyeol’s eyes. His own were dilated with desire, blown-out pupils constricting his irises to a thin ring of glowing blue. “I’ve always thought so.”

“Told you,” Kris muttered, smug and totally unhelpful. Chanyeol ignored him.

“Chanyeol, can I…?” Kyungsoo bit his lip, unsure. 

Chanyeol’s heart was going to break his ribcage. “Can you what?”

Kyungsoo shifted gently, his breath hitching as Kris’s hand moved against him. “Can I touch you?” he asked breathlessly. “The way Kris is touching me?”

“Fuck,” Chanyeol whispered, because just the thought of Kyungsoo _asking_ for that had him twitching and leaking. “Are you sure? You don’t have to.”

“I’m sure,” Kyungsoo told him, looking earnest and way more desperate than was good for Chanyeol’s sanity. “I want to, please Chanyeol, I _want_ to.”

A snort from Kyungsoo’s other side. “Let him have his way, Yeol,” Kris murmured. “It’s not like you’re capable of saying no to him anyway.” Chanyeol looked up at his husband sharply, not sure how to read Kris’s tone, but his eyes were amused, not accusing. “He’s got you wrapped around his cute little fingers.”

Chanyeol glanced down where Kyungsoo was now actively grinding his cock up against Kris’s hand and thought that he probably wasn’t the only one, but he didn’t say that. Instead, he said, “If you really want to, Soo, then yeah. I’d...like that.” _Like_ was not really a strong enough word, but it would do.

Kyungsoo’s smile took over his face, stretching his plush lips wide and narrowing his eyes to happy, glowing crescents. Chanyeol rolled up onto his side, tilting his hips a little to give Soo access, and the way Kyungsoo’s smile darkened as his eyes slid down Chanyeol’s body made him feel like a teenager fumbling with his first crush all over again. He had more than ten years of experience on Soo, but somehow, the boy’s gaze was heavy enough to make him get breathless and nervous and excited and yeah, Kris was right, he was _totally_ fucked.

Like Chanyeol had done earlier, Kyungsoo touched Chanyeol only with his fingertips at first, stroking down the crown to the shaft through Chanyeol’s soft, worn boxer briefs. Chanyeol shuddered and groaned. The tentativeness of the touch made him hot, and maybe that meant he was a bad person, but it was just so _different_ from what he was used to, from his own callous-rough hands or Kris’s huge, strong ones. Kyungsoo stroked him again, watching his dick flex with avid eyes, and when Chanyeol made a tight, strangled noise, he felt familiar legs slide over Kyungsoo’s to tangle with his own. Kris sent him a cocky, playful little smile over Kyungsoo’s head, and Chanyeol was never so thankful for his husband’s general unflappability.

“You’re so much bigger than me,” Kyungsoo breathed, and Chanyeol knew he didn’t mean it to be such an overtly sexual compliment, he was just making an observation, but the words went straight to his cock anyway. Everyone liked a little ego-stroking. “I didn’t realize.”

Unable to resist any longer, Chanyeol slowly pushed his hips up, giving Kyungsoo time to pull away if he didn’t like it. But he didn’t, he turned his hand and cupped Chanyeol’s shaft, rubbing in small circles that felt like heaven. Chanyeol moaned, his head tipping back, and the helpless, hot little noise Kyungsoo made in return had his head spinning with lust.

“Here,” Kris murmured. “I’m gonna move us around a little bit, okay Soo? Let me know if this feels uncomfortable.” Chanyeol felt the bed shift and opened his eyes to see Kris’s massive hands envelop Kyungsoo’s delicate hips, turning him on his side and pulling him back against Kris’s body. He reached out over Soo to beckon Chanyeol forward, and Chanyeol thought his husband might be a genius, because with all three of them on their sides like this they could get much, much closer.

He did as his Captain commanded, scooting close. Kris’s lower arm stretched under Soo’s neck, supporting it, to curl around Chanyeol’s shoulder; both of them had legs long enough to completely lock Soo between them, his shorter legs, thin but strong, tangled up with theirs. Somehow, Chanyeol’s thigh ended up pushed up between Kyungsoo’s, and he could feel Soo’s need pulsing against him, could feel his elevated heartbeat pounding in every part of his compact body.

Kris reached over Kyungsoo’s head with his free hand and grabbed Chanyeol’s jaw, pulling him in for a kiss. They kept it languid and unhurried, comfortable in the way only people who spent large chunks of time practicing could kiss, but even so it was steaming hot, openmouthed and lewd. Chanyeol heard a helplessly turned-on noise from below and felt Kyungsoo’s hands clench desperately in his undershirt, his grip tight enough to make the fabric creak in protest.

“Kiss me like _that_ ,” Kyungsoo begged softly. “Please, like that.”

Chanyeol and Kris broke apart, and Chanyeol found himself looking into dark, dilated and amused eyes. “You heard the boy,” Kris said, his deep voice thick and gravelly with lust. “Kiss him right.”

Mmmmnnnngh. Chanyeol took a deep breath to get himself back under control. “Is that an order, Captain?” he purred.

Kris’s eyes flashed. “You bet your hot little ass it is,” he growled, and reached over to palm the ass in question, tugging at it. It forced Chanyeol’s hips against Kyungsoo’s, and both of them moaned in harmony. Before he could resist the impulse, Chanyeol leaned down and pushed his mouth roughly against Soo’s.

Kyungsoo whimpered into his mouth and kissed him hard, all tongue, sloppy and desperate and _hot_. His hips were moving against Chanyeol’s thigh, totally instinctive, and each thrust had his cock sliding closer to Chanyeol’s until Chanyeol gave in and shifted his hips just enough to line them up. The next thrust had Kyungsoo crying out in shock, and then suddenly Chanyeol felt a small but incongruously strong hand wrap around his hipbone and yank him forward, and Soo was _grinding_ against him, gasping for breath with his eyes wide and unseeing in the dark.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kris spat, and Chanyeol glanced over Soo’s head to see Kris looking just about as wrecked as he felt, and realized Kyungsoo was unconsciously rolling his hips back against Kris’s crotch on every off beat. Kris seemed _totally_ on board with this development, his free hand wrapping over Kyungsoo’s thigh and his head dipping to mouth at Kyungsoo’s neck again, and as Chanyeol watched, Kyungsoo caught Kris’s fingers in his own and laced them together, a small hand in a huge one.

With anyone else, Chanyeol would have already been yanking off clothes, but even through his pounding lust he was too aware of how compliant Kyungsoo was to do anything without asking permission. “Soo,” he whispered, keeping his face close to Kyungsoo’s ear. “Do you want me to take off your clothes?”

Blue eyes snapped open, meeting his with wonder shining in them, like that had never occurred to him. “Oh _yes_ ,” Kyungsoo breathed. “You too? And Kris?”

Well, that answered that. Kris was already chuckling against Kyungsoo’s neck, so Chanyeol just caught his eye and grinned. They moved together with the ease of long practice, hands everywhere, and within moments the clothes were tossed aside and all three of them were naked. In the dim light Kyungsoo was small and tight and extremely pale, his unblemished skin very stark against the backdrop of Kris’s body, tattooed and scarred and so much larger.

Kyungsoo had frozen, gaze wandering over Chanyeol’s body with an avid curiosity that made Chanyeol wonder if he had ever seen anyone naked save himself. It was entirely possible that he hadn’t.

“He’s pretty, isn’t he?” Kris murmured, the words meant for Kyungsoo but his gaze locked on Chanyeol. Kyungsoo nodded reverently. “You can touch him if you want to.”

Kyungsoo looked back over his shoulder at Kris. “You can touch _me_ if you want to,” he countered.

Kris’s smirk was slow and hot. “I want to,” he growled, his hand sliding warmly down over Kyungsoo’s skin. Soo arched into the touch, his cock twitching, and to Chanyeol’s surprise he reached out and pulled Chanyeol’s hand onto his body as well. The amount of heat he gave off was incredible, as was the total softness of his skin, and Chanyeol obliged his craving for touch, petting down his side, over his hip and across his thigh.

As soon as Chanyeol’s hand was on him, Kyungsoo reached out and placed his hands flat on Chanyeol’s stomach, skipping delicately over the scar, then sliding up his body to his chest, pressing curiously into the muscles as he went. His fingers were _strong_ and Chanyeol groaned when he hit a knotted-up spot totally by accident.

Kris reached over and guided Kyungsoo’s fingers to Chanyeol’s nipple. “Try there,” he murmured. “Be gentle.” Kyungsoo did as he was told, rubbing the little nub with one finger, and Chanyeol gasped and arched his back, pushing his chest into Kyungsoo’s hand. Delighted, Kyungsoo looked back over his shoulder and shared a smile with Kris. Chanyeol got the distinct feeling he was being ganged up on. 

He retaliated by swiping his own thumb over Kyungsoo’s nipple, grinning when Kyungsoo jumped in shock. He did it again, and Kyungsoo whined and arched, his nipple pebbling up eagerly against Chanyeol’s skin. 

Kris’s eyes rolled back with a deep, dark groan of need - Soo’s ass had pushed back into his crotch again, skin-on-skin this time. Chanyeol’s cock pulsed sympathetically.

“Does that feel as good as I imagine it does?” he asked his husband, his fingers sliding over Kyungsoo’s hip to trace the seam between their bodies. He’d been with a man bigger than him for so long, Kyungsoo’s slim, tight lines felt simultaneously alien and _unimaginably_ sexy.

“ _Better_ ,” Kris growled. “He’s so warm and firm and soft, all at the same time. It’s - _nnnngh_.”

Kyungsoo cocked his head over his shoulder to look at Kris. “Is that good?” he asked.

Digging his teeth into his lower lip in that painful-looking way he had when he was unbearably turned on, Kris pulled Kyungsoo back until he was seated right on Kris’s cock. Kyungsoo’s eyes went very wide. 

“Feel that?” Kris rumbled, and Kyungsoo nodded. “Feel how _hard_ I am? _You_ did that.” Chanyeol hadn’t thought Soo’s eyes could get wider, but he was wrong. “Your beautiful face and your hot skin and your body and your voice and the way you kiss my husband like you own his _soul_. Fuck, _Kyungsoo_ ,” Kris groaned, thrusting obviously, and Kyungsoo looked nearly overwhelmed by the stimulation, grabbing at Chanyeol’s arms to ground himself as his head tipped forward to rest against Chanyeol’s shoulder. With him bent forward like that, Chanyeol could look down over his back, could admire the impossible narrowness of his waist and the beautiful flare of his ass where it was pushed against Kris’s pelvis.

“ _Kris_ ,” Kyungsoo whined, and Chanyeol’s heart tried to leap out of his chest. “I...I _want_ …”

Fuck. “What do you want, baby?” Chanyeol asked softly, petting the boy’s hair to calm him. 

“I...augh. I don’t _know_ ,” Kyungsoo admitted, sounding broken. “I just _want_.”

Poor guy, so high on hormones he was about to burst and still having so little idea what he needed, or what his options even were. Chanyeol met Kris’s eyes pleadingly, because he wasn’t sure what to do, what was too far, what wouldn’t overwhelm him, what was best. And Kris, who was well used to taking charge in bed and out, didn’t disappoint. With his hips still slotted against Kyungsoo’s round ass, he reached around and wrapped his massive hand around Kyungsoo’s and Chanyeol’s cocks, pressing them together.

Kyungsoo cried out, jerking violently between them. Chanyeol tightened his grip, his own cry deeper, and braced himself for what he knew was coming. When Kris started to move, working his fist slowly up and down, Kyungsoo shuddered hard, and Chanyeol held onto him, pressing kisses to his forehead to attempt to keep him grounded.

“Ohhh,” Kyungsoo moaned. “Ohhh yes that’s _it_ , so _good_.” He was babbling, his voice muffled by Chanyeol’s skin, sounding totally out of his mind. Chanyeol’s heart and cock jerked at the same time, and he gathered Kyungsoo closer, wrapping arms around his back and starting to thrust into Kris’s fingers, increasing the friction between them. Kyungsoo _sobbed_ , squirming with need in his arms, and the warm, wet burst of precome that coated Chanyeol’s cock told him this was going to be over very quickly.

“Fuck,” Chanyeol gasped. “He’s not going to last.”

“Did you expect him to?” Kris asked, low and amused. “Who cares? Kyungsoo, let it go. Come for us, come on.” He tightened his grip, pulling harder, and Chanyeol matched his rhythm, pulling out as Kris pulled up and thrusting in as Kris pushed down. Then, instinct took over, and Soo started to rut - short, sharp, and fucking _strong_ thrusts that made Chanyeol suddenly wonder what it would be like to let Kyungsoo fuck him. He’d never considered it before, but he definitely was _now_ , and he was pretty certain it would be _amazing_.

“Soo,” Chanyeol moaned, overcome with shocked pleasure. “ _Soo_.”

Suddenly, Kyungsoo’s hands clamped down, fingers digging into Chanyeol’s upper arms so hard he knew he was going to bruise, and Chanyeol had enough time to push all the way in and steady Kyungsoo’s shoulders before Soo was gasping and erupting, dousing Kris’s hand in come. His cock pulsed _hard_ against Chanyeol’s, hard enough to press him into Kris’s hand, making him breathe a startled gasp of his own, his gut pulling tight.

As abruptly as it started, it was over, and Kyungsoo collapsed, panting for air. He slid out from Kris’s fingers and Kris tightened his grip sharply, putting a chokehold on Chanyeol’s wet, desperately hard cock. Immediately he started pumping his hand, fast and hard and violent, just the way Chanyeol liked it best. With Kyungsoo’s fresh come making everything hot and slippery, Chanyeol was trembling and sobbing within seconds, lust roaring up from his belly and taking him totally over. 

He felt Soo’s arms, shaky but still strong, wrap around his shoulders in an obvious - and touching - attempt to comfort him the same way he had just done. Burying his face in Kyungsoo’s shoulder, Chanyeol held on until orgasm exploded out of him, and screamed his release into Kyungsoo’s skin. He collapsed half on top of Soo, sticky, sated and spent.

“Wow,” Kyungsoo breathed out in awe. “I... _wow_.”

Chanyeol chuckled breathlessly. “You can say that again,” he muttered.

“ _Wow_ ,” Kyungsoo said again, and Chanyeol’s heart nearly burst with fondness. Kris chuckled and pulled them close, taking advantage of his uncommonly long body to envelop them both, trapping Kyungsoo snugly between them. Kyungsoo squirmed until he was comfortable and then tilted his head up to look at them.

“What about Kris?” he asked softly, and, fuck, Chanyeol was _such_ a bad husband.

Kris smiled at Kyungsoo, the easy, open, toothy smile that Chanyeol had rarely if ever seen directed at anyone who wasn’t him. He fucking _loved_ that smile and seeing it directed at Soo made his heart leap for reasons he was very much not going to think about right now. “What _about_ me?” he asked playfully.

Soo cocked his head. “Don’t you want to...do that too?”

Kris’s smile widened. “It’s called coming, Kyungsoo. You’re asking me if I want to come. And the answer is yes, but if you’re tired I can wait.” 

“Nooo.” Kyungsoo shook his head emphatically. God _damn_ he was cute. “I’m not tired. Can I...make you come? Can you show me how?” He looked between the two of them, earnest and pleading. “I want to learn.”

Kris met Chanyeol’s eyes. “Do you want to handle this one, or should I?” he asked.

Chanyeol pulled a pillow over, tucking it under his head. “I feel like jello at the moment,” he admitted, his heart pounding. “I can sit this one out.” Truth be told, he’d be fine in a minute, but he honestly was curious to see how the two of them would be without his interference. Their relationship was... _interesting_.

“Traitor.” Kris pulled back a little. “Okay, Soo, what do you want to try?”

Kyungsoo settled against his side, and Chanyeol made himself comfortable next to them, certain this was going to be entertaining at least, if not also smoking hot. “What are my choices?” Soo asked curiously. “What can I do?”

“Lots of things,” Kris said. “Anything that puts the right pressure on my cock will make me come, if you do it enough.” Damn, Chanyeol was never going to get over how sexy Kris’s matter-of-fact explanations were, or how incongruously thrilling it was to see Kyungsoo nodding along, like it all made perfect sense to him. The total lack of the embarrassment that he’d always associated with innocent fumbling made this a new and different experience. “You can use your hands, or any other part of your body, or an object too if you like.”

Kyungsoo cocked his head. “What makes the pressure _right_?” he asked curiously. 

Kris pursed his lips thoughtfully. “That’s different for everyone,” he said. “Some people like just about anything, and some need it to feel very specific. Chanyeol, for instance, likes a lot of pressure, very fast and hard. Some people can’t handle that, though, and you have to go slower, be more gentle.”

Fascinated, Kyungsoo nodded along. And Kris was missing an important piece of information, so Chanyeol jumped in. “It’s not just pressure,” he pointed out. “How warm or how wet has an effect, too. If it’s not wet enough, it can cause pain.”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo said, glancing at him. “That makes sense. Friction.” He cocked his head. “So how do I know what’s right?”

Kris reached up and stroked over his hair. “You try lots of things until you find something that gets the best reaction,” he murmured. “Or until I tell you it’s right. It’s okay not to get it right the first time.”

“Hmmm. Okay,” Kyungsoo said. “I’ll try, then.” And without another second’s hesitation, he climbed up onto Kris, straddling him with his bare ass squarely in Kris’s lap.

Kris’s eyes widened in surprise, and Chanyeol propped his head up on his fist to get a better look, because this was getting _good_. “Soo?” Kris asked.

“You said any body part, right?” Kyungsoo said. “And before, _this_ part made you hard, so I thought…” He bit his lip. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah,” Kris breathed, sounding a little strangled. “It’s more than okay.” He draped his hands on Kyungsoo’s hips, but was careful not to grab, not to guide Soo in any way. “What now?”

Soo stopped to think about that, biting at his lips thoughtfully. “Pressure,” he thought out loud. “Friction.” Chanyeol saw the moment it clicked, and Kyungsoo braced his hands on Kris’s chest and rolled his hips back. Never before was Kyungsoo’s total physical control, his animal _grace_ so apparent; he moved like a stripper on the first try and Kris made a choked noise, his hips jerking.

“ _Fuck_ , that’s good,” he groaned, and Chanyeol realized he was giving extra verbal feedback for the sake of Kyungsoo’s learning experience. Kris, as a general rule, was a loud, enthusiastic lover, but not really a _wordy_ one unless he was purposely trying to be so. Love for his deliberately considerate husband bloomed deep in Chanyeol’s chest.

Soo pursed his lips thoughtfully and did it again, with a slight shift in angle, and then again at still a different angle. Fascinated, Chanyeol watched as Kyungsoo methodically tried out every possible combination of pressure, angle, and motion, grinding down on Kris’s cock in a hundred different ways. Each one got a slightly different reaction, and Chanyeol could see that it was taking everything Kris had not to take over, not to flip them and shove Kyungsoo face first into the mattress and just _fuck_ him. Because if it had been Chanyeol giving him a bare-ass lap dance, Kris would have been balls-deep in him already. Unused to being the center of attention, he didn’t handle teasing very well.

But Kyungsoo wasn’t intending to tease, and they both knew it, so Kris hung on, and as Chanyeol had done before, he reached out to help ground his husband, this time by taking his hand and squeezing it. Kris let him, lacing his fingers between Chanyeol’s, and as always the slight stretch that Kris’s thick fingers forced on his own gave him a deep, quiet thrill. No one else had hands big enough to give him that feeling.

Kyungsoo frowned thoughtfully. “I don’t think it’s wet enough,” he murmured. “Keeps catching all weird. How should I make it wetter?” He cocked his head. “I don’t want to be dirty.”

It seemed like a strange thing to say, and then Chanyeol got it, figured out what Soo was thinking and why he was reluctant to do it. “Nonono,” he said quickly, because, _ew_. “You’re right. Don’t worry, we have stuff you can use to make it wetter.” He rolled over to the bedside drawer and pulled out the lube. “Here. Get off for a second.”

Kyungsoo slid back, so he was sitting on Kris’s thighs instead, and watched curiously as Chanyeol slicked Kris up with familiar motions. He poked at the slickness with one fingertip, rubbing it between his fingers. 

“It feels like gear jelly,” he observed. 

“Same idea,” Chanyeol said. “Keeps the friction coefficient down. This one’s safe to use on skin, though.” He wiped his hand off on the nearest item of discarded clothing without checking to see whose it was. “Go on, try it.”

Kyungsoo repositioned, and immediately the difference was obvious. The glide of his hips was much more fluid, nearly _liquid_ , and he could get a lot more downward force without losing his mobility. He planted his hands firmly on Kris’s ribs and ground down, swivelling his hips in a way that made _Chanyeol’s_ cock pulse, and Kris arched underneath him, snarling wordlessly.

“Oh,” Kyungsoo murmured. “That’s much better.” His thighs flexed as he moved, shifting a bit to find just the right spot, and then he started to outright _ride_ Kris, a smooth, forward-and-back slide right on his cock, hips rolling out at the apex of the motion to get the maximum amount of flesh in contact. The very top of the arch forced his spine into an extreme curve that had Chanyeol practically salivating, his fingers itching to touch.

The way he was moving was not at all unlike the movement of well-oiled machinery, and Chanyeol guessed that wasn’t an accident - after all, there was nothing Kyungsoo understood better than machinery. All it took was Soo figuring out what the machine’s purpose was, and he’d pinpointed the most efficient way to accomplish that goal. Chanyeol should have known, honestly.

It definitely wasn’t all cold science, though, because Kyungsoo was hard again, flushed and jutting out over Kris’s stomach with a tiny bead of precome glimmering at his tip. His face was a study in concentration but a low whine was crawling out from his throat, needy and hot. And Kris was one long line of tension, everything pulled tight in his attempt to keep from moving too much. His hands were clenched around Soo’s legs, but even though his hands were wide enough to wrap halfway around, even with as strong a grip as Chanyeol knew he had, Kris’s fingers were still spreading with each hard flex of Kyungsoo’s thighs. Seeing Kyungsoo overpowering Kris - even just in that one little way - sent a sharp thrill up Chanyeol’s spine. With his small frame and his huge eyes, it was too easy to forget Kyungsoo was actually the strongest one in the bed.

“Fuck,” Kris gasped. “I can’t wait anymore. I’m gonna take over, Soo, is that-?”

Kyungsoo nodded eagerly. “Show me,” he begged. “Show me what you need.”

Kris _snarled_ , hands sliding forward to grab Kyungsoo’s hips. It was hard to tell what he was doing from where Chanyeol was, hard to tell if he was pushing or pulling or lifting or all three, but whatever his hands were doing, it was accompanied by what looked like a deadly, on-target thrust up, and Kyungsoo mewled and collapsed forward, his forearms on Kris’s chest. Kris bent both knees to change the angle and get some power and fucked up against Kyungsoo’s backside, fast and hard.

Watching them avidly, Chanyeol became distantly aware that his hand was rubbing over his cock unconsciously, and that he was hardening again. He hadn’t had a refractory time that good since he was a teenager. The _actual_ teenager in this situation looked like he was about to burst all over again, his cock leaving glistening lines of wet on Kris’s stomach, barely visible between their bodies. His eyes were locked on Kris’s, lush mouth opened and panting, and Chanyeol could see now that he was meeting Kris’s thrusts with sharp swivels of his hips, taking advantage of the increased mobility the lube granted him.

How had he ever thought Kyungsoo was too innocent to consider in a sexual manner, too innocent to touch? He didn’t look innocent now, he looked totally fucked out and very clearly loved every second of it. An entire new world had been opened up to him tonight and he seemed _more_ than eager to explore.

Chanyeol reached over, snaked his still slightly lubey hand between his husband and their new lover, and wrapped his fingers tightly around Kyungsoo’s cock. He didn’t even have to move - the rhythm already set by Kris forced Soo to thrust into his hand, and Soo scrabbled for purchase on Kris’s sweaty shoulders, ducking his head and moaning out a fucking _hot_ little ‘ah-ah-ah-ah’ with every beat.

“Ffffffuuck,” Kris ground out, his fingers curling against Kyungsoo’s hips. “Fuck, Chanyeol, _Soo_ \- ”

Recognizing what that impossibly deep tone meant, Chanyeol leaned back in time to catch sight of Kris’s thick cock gushing come against Kyungsoo’s pale ass, reddened with abuse. His grip on Kyungsoo constricted unconsciously, and Kyungsoo cried out and came a second time, much more weakly, spitting and jerking in Chanyeol’s hand until he collapsed, totally boneless.

Pulling his hand back, Chanyeol watched Kyungsoo cuddle close to Kris, bare and sticky and gross and not caring at all. All three of them were going to need a shower, and Chanyeol thought maybe they should take advantage of the captain’s refresher and the actual water shower it contained, rather than just a sonic.

In any case, Kyungsoo looked like he was attempting to burrow into Kris’s skin, and Kris was holding him close in a way that Chanyeol thought he probably should be jealous of. But how could he ever be jealous of _Kyungsoo_? If anything, he almost felt jealous of Kris, for getting to teach Soo something like that, though he knew very well that he had had lots of chances to teach Soo things, and Kris was a way better sex teacher anyway.

“Hey, thinkyface. How about you stop contemplating the mysteries of the universe and come cuddle us?” 

Chanyeol looked up to be greeted with Kris’s lazy eyebrow and Kyungsoo’s earnest, pleading eyes. Soo reached out to him, and any tiny remnants of jealousy melted away.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Since they’d finished the _Heartbreaker_ job - so to speak - pilot duty seemed refreshingly boring. But someone had to keep an eye on the readouts, and right now, that person was Kris. Technically, it was Sehun’s shift right now, but they hadn’t really re-settled their schedules yet after the changes, so Kris had been picking up extra shifts whenever possible to ease the burden on his crew. 

Kris had assumed that Kyungsoo was with Chanyeol, and for good reason, but about three-quarters of the way through the shift the cockpit door opened and Kyungsoo slipped inside.

“Soo?” Kris asked in concern, because Kyungsoo seemed until now to only seek Kris out on his own when he was worried or unsure about something. But there was no unsurety in the way Kyungsoo climbed right up into the pilot’s chair and straddled Kris’s lap, and _certainly_ no fear. “Soo, what -”

Warm, insistent lips sealed over his own, silencing him.

Kris had the vague notion that maybe he should check in with Kyungsoo, make sure he wasn’t upset, remind him that Chanyeol should be here for this kind of thing. But Kyungsoo felt so _solid_ in his arms, comfortingly heavy and reassuringly real. His tight waist fit easily in the span of Kris’s hands, and his own hands cupped Kris’s shoulders and held him close, and he seemed determined to map out every square centimeter of Kris’s mouth with his tongue.

Fuck it.

Kris let his hands slide low, cupping Kyungsoo’s round little ass and tugging him forward. Kyungsoo followed his unspoken direction easily, scooting up on the chair until his thighs were spread wide around Kris’s hips and the rapidly hardening bulge of his cock was close enough to brush Kris’s stomach. Kris let his knees fall to the sides, his own thighs parting such that Kyungsoo’s ass dropped a little between them, artificial gravity pressing his weight down onto Kris’s quickly swelling cock. Kyungsoo immediately whined into Kris’s mouth and started to rock, rubbing himself all over Kris in a rather undirected but _very_ enthusiastic manner, and Kris went from slightly swollen to hard as stone in seconds, his vision greying around the edges from the blood rush.

Gasping, he pulled away from Kyungsoo’s mouth and redirected down his neck, pressing wet, sloppy kisses down the column of his throat in an unbroken line. “Kyungsoo,” he murmured against the soft skin. “We shouldn’t do this without Chanyeol.”

“He - ahh, _aahhhh_ \- he sent me,” Kyungsoo breathed between gasps of pleasure. “He said you would be bored, and that I should keep you company.”

“Really?” Kris asked mildly, not sure whether to believe it. As far as he knew, Kyungsoo had never lied to him before, but Kyungsoo had never had sex as a motivator before either. “Did he say you should keep me company by sitting on my lap and kissing me?”

“No,” Kyungsoo said, one of his hands sliding up into Kris’s hair. “But he didn’t say I _shouldn’t_.”

That drew a laugh out of Kris, breathed against Kyungsoo’s collarbone. “You brat,” he murmured fondly. “I don’t know why I even try to resist you. You’re going to get your way anyway.”

Kyungsoo pulled back a little bit to look him in the eye. His expression was innocently serious when he said, “Yes, I will.”

The simple self-assurance of that statement should not have made Kris pulse with desire against Kyungsoo’s ass. It _should not_. But it did, and Kyungsoo’s eyes fluttered shut, a soft, pleased smile spreading across his features.

“That feels so nice,” he murmured, rolling his hips in a smooth circle. Kris dropped his head onto Kyungsoo’s narrow shoulder, holding back his shudder, and reached out to press the button for the engine room comm.

“Chanyeol,” he grunted. 

_“Here.”_

“Want to explain why I suddenly have a teenager grinding in my lap?”

Kris could practically _hear_ the amused grin on Chanyeol’s face. _“I don’t know, why don’t you ask him?”_

“He says _you_ sent him.”

 _“I did,”_ Chanyeol told him. _“I knew you’d be bored. Not my fault if he decided the best way to keep you company was to ride you. He seems to enjoy that.”_

Judging by the way Kyungsoo was panting in his ear, Chanyeol was not wrong. Kris slid his hips forward in the seat, his back at an angle to the chair, and tugged Kyungsoo down fully onto his chest. “You are a terrible person and you did this on purpose,” Kris accused breathlessly as Kyungsoo made a small, pleased noise and burrowed further into Kris’s body, hips working in maddening circles and mouth attached to Kris’s neck. He was very heavy, and Kris didn’t give a single shit about it.

 _“I am a wonderful person and you love me. Enjoy, Duizhang. Just don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”_ He signed off with a click.

Kyungsoo wrapped one arm under the small of Kris’s back, making him arch and bringing his stomach in closer contact with Kyungsoo’s hard, searching cock. Kris pulled his abs tight to give him something firm to thrust against, and Kyungsoo moaned, softly and wordlessly. Kicking his feet up onto the footrest bar under the console put Kris’s thighs at an angle and pushed Kyungsoo closer to him, his body making a cradle that fit the smaller man perfectly. He wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo’s back, enveloping him, and let him do as he pleased, one eye on the monitors over his head.

Maybe it was because Kyungsoo had not grown up bombarded with images of sex, but he didn’t seem to be actively chasing release at all. He didn’t ramp up the pace, didn’t beg for more, didn’t ask Kris to do any work. He just kept it a smooth, sexy grind, steady and pleasurable, with his entire weight laid out on Kris’s torso like he wanted as much of them touching as possible. It felt good, _so_ good, but not _overwhelming_ , not even particularly distracting. Kris could even turn the chair slightly so he could reach the touchpad and flick through the display screens, checking them for anomalies on autopilot, his other hand stroking Kyungsoo’s back and his lips pressed gently to Kyungsoo’s hair. The low buzz of his arousal was just strong enough to keep him from getting _too_ comfortable.

“Kris,” Kyungsoo whispered after a while. “What do you and Chanyeol do?”

Kris didn’t have to ask for clarification - he knew very well what Kyungsoo was referring to. “We do all kinds of things,” he admitted, his voice low. “When you’re married, you spend a lot of time alone together, so you get lots of time to try out new things.”

Kyungsoo’s sigh sounded awfully longing. “I want to try new things,” he murmured. “I want to spend lots of time alone with you.”

“With me,” Kris asked wryly, “or with Chanyeol?” Because he was still pretty sure he was an afterthought in all this - Kyungsoo was so clearly and obviously in love with Chanyeol it almost hurt.

Lifting his head so he could look at Kris, Kyungsoo’s hips stilled. “With both of you,” he said, as if Kris was an idiot for thinking otherwise. “You said being married was a promise, to always be together. You are Kris _and_ Chanyeol, not Kris _or_ Chanyeol.”

Kris blinked at him. “Sometimes,” he muttered out loud, “I forget how smart you are.”

“Everyone does,” Kyungsoo agreed. “I don’t mind it. Sometimes it’s easier if people don’t know you’re smart.”

Chuckling, Kris pulled him closer - not that there was much closer he could be. “I know exactly what you mean,” he said.

“Even Chanyeol forgets,” Kyungsoo said, cuddling against the side of Kris’s neck. “He thinks I don’t know why he sent me to you.”

And Kris hadn’t actually thought there was a motivation behind it until that very moment, but as soon as Kyungsoo said it, it hit him. “He’s worried we’re not connecting the same way you and he did,” he realized. It made sense - Kris wasn’t as demonstrative as Chanyeol was, and Chanyeol was the type to fret over this... _relationship_...being perfectly balanced.

Kyungsoo nodded, his hair brushing Kris’s cheek. “Very silly,” he observed. “I told him it would be okay, but he doesn’t believe me.” Leaning forward, he laid a soft, openmouthed kiss on Kris’s collarbone. “I don’t mind him sending me to you, though,” he murmured against Kris’s skin.

Kris hummed, a smile spreading over his face. “Yeah, that part doesn’t suck,” he agreed. He checked back through the screens one more time, but everything looked clear, so Kris turned his attention to the affections of the boy in his arms. “Well, might as well give him what he’s expecting, right?” Kris murmured in amusement. Kyungsoo shot him a knowing look, and Kris’s smile widened. “Maybe it will ease his mind if he thinks I’m getting attached.”

Kyungsoo smiled a little. “You’re already attached,” he said shrewdly. “You just don’t show it like Chanyeol does.”

It took all of the wind out of Kris’s sails - but he wasn’t wrong. “It’s a good thing you don’t talk much around other people,” Kris muttered as he yanked Kyungsoo closer. “You’d totally lose that innocent, naive image you have.” He kissed Kyungsoo again, firmly, and as Kyungsoo balled his hands in Kris’s shirt and kissed him back with much enthusiasm, Kris felt himself teetering on a precipice.

Though, if he was totally honest with himself, he’d been walking along this particular cliff for a while now. And lately, he’d been wondering if maybe it would be okay if he just...let himself fall.

After all, Chanyeol already had.

“Kyungsoo,” Kris murmured, his hands sliding down Soo’s lean back and splaying out over his hips, “do you want to come?”

The sudden resurgence of Kyungsoo’s erection against his stomach gave Kris all the answer he needed, but Kyungsoo’s eager nod and throaty, wordless noise of approval was reassuring, too. “What should I do?” he asked.

“Up to you, kid,” Kris said, inching his fingers up under the hem of Kyungsoo’s shirt to caress his warm, smooth skin. “You know the basics now, I’ll let you drive.”

Kyungsoo thought for a moment, the wheels in his mind turning rapidly and visibly. He reached back and took Kris’s right hand by the wrist, guiding it back around his body and putting it squarely over the bulge of his own cock. Kris let his fingers curl a little, enjoying Kyungsoo’s whimper of pleasure.

“Is this what you want?” Kris asked softly. “Do you want me to make you come like this?”

Nodding rapidly, Kyungsoo pulled his body back, arching his torso away from Kris’s so they could both see past it to his straining crotch. Kris shifted in the seat, sitting up straighter and shifting Kyungsoo on his lap. Without even trying to arrange themselves, they both ended up curved forward, their heads resting on each other’s shoulders, so they could both look down at what was going on in their laps. Kris had to bend considerably more, as he had a much longer torso, but he found he didn’t mind, not when Kyungsoo was already whimpering and moaning in his ear, shifting his hips to rub up against Kris’s hand.

“Tell me what feels good,” Kris whispered, turning his head slightly to watch Kyungsoo’s face as well. He started out with slow, long strokes, openhanded at first and then with his fingers curled in a loose circle, but it wasn’t long before the confinement of the pants annoyed him. He reached for Kyungsoo’s waistband, digging a couple of fingers in, and pulled down to free Kyungsoo’s cock.

Any other person as new to sex as Kyungsoo would probably have made some kind of embarrassed noise there, or at least blushed. Kyungsoo, of course, did neither - he just sighed in relief and rolled his hips forward more, a silent plea to be touched. Kris obliged him, his own arousal humming under his skin as he wrapped his fingers one at a time around Kyungsoo’s strained cock and gently tugged.

“Oh,” Kyungsoo breathed. “That’s - more, Kris, please?”

It was the _please_ that made Kris’s cock jump under Kyungsoo’s plush ass. “Damn, Soo,” he murmured, obliging the kid’s wish immediately. Kyungsoo’s quiet _ah_ of pleasure, his small, strong hands clenching tightly into Kris’s shoulders, were gently prodding Kris closer to the edge of that cliff. He wasn’t sure which was stronger - the urge to shelter Kyungsoo from the awfulness of the universe, or the urge to fuck him into oblivion. Neither was mutually exclusive but both were possibly a terrible idea.

The first little spurt of precome wetted Kris’s fingers without warning, and Kris couldn’t hold back his smile. “Talk to me, kid,” he breathed, turning his head so his lips brushed Kyungsoo’s ear. “I need you to tell me how it feels.” He made sure to spread that precome down Kyungsoo’s cock, making the slide slicker and allowing him to tighten his grip.

“It feels good,” Kyungsoo whispered, almost totally voiceless. And, okay, perhaps Kris should have realized Kyungsoo wasn’t going to be a dirty talker. Still, there was that niggling voice in the back of Kris’s head, making him fear that he was somehow - despite Kyungsoo’s seemingly enthusiastic participation - forcing this on him. Statutory laws differed from colony to colony and Kyungsoo defied all calculations of age anyway, but Kris couldn’t help but worry.

“Why does it feel good?” Kris prompted. 

Kyungsoo’s eyes flickered to Kris’s with an expression that, on anyone else, Kris would have termed exasperation. “Your hand is large,” Kyungsoo explained patiently. “It feels different from mine. I like it.” He covered Kris’s hand with his own, as if to illustrate the difference; his skin was blazing hot but his short fingers barely reached to Kris’s second knuckle. “When you...when you touched Chanyeol, you did it differently than this.” He turned his head further, so he could look Kris in the eyes. “Show me?”

Kris initially balked at treating Kyungsoo as roughly as he normally treated his husband; Chanyeol liked to be manhandled and he’d actually had to _condition_ himself to be rough with him. _He’s not made of glass,_ Kris reminded himself. _He’s probably stronger than you and Chanyeol put together._

So he sharply tightened his grip and started pumping Kyungsoo’s cock fast and hard. Kyungsoo cried out, his whole body jerking, and Kris accidentally pulled too far - he was used to Chanyeol’s longer cock - and had to scramble to compensate. He got the adjusted rhythm down quickly and started throwing in sharp flicks of his thumb against the underside of the head, periodic twists of his wrist that he knew bordered on painful.

“Kris, Kris stop,” Kyungsoo gasped, his fingers wrapping around Kris’s wrist and forcing him to still. “Too much.”

Immediately, Kris’s fingers slackened. “I’m sorry, baby,” he murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of Kyungsoo’s head. “You did ask.”

Kyungsoo nodded, panting shallowly. “Now I know,” he said. “I - for me - too much. But only a little bit too much?”

Oh. Okay. “Then let me know when it’s just right,” Kris asked, and started up again, this time beginning gentle and slowly ramping up the intensity. He tried out a few things that he liked on himself, things that Chanyeol had never really responded to - like pushing against the slit, putting more force in the downstroke than the upstroke, pulsing his grip as he moved - and made mental notes which things made Kyungsoo’s lips fall open, which made him wince, which made him squirm.

“There,” Kyungsoo said finally, when Kris had a nice, steady rhythm and a pretty strong grip going on. “Oh, Kris, _yes_.” His hips started rocking of their own volition, pushing up to meet Kris’s downstrokes, and Kris vaguely noticed his own cock was still hard as a rock under Kyungsoo’s plump ass. He’d been so focused on Kyungsoo’s pleasure that he’d totally forgotten his own.

Remembering Chanyeol’s quip about Kyungsoo liking to ride him, Kris purposely flexed his cock, lifting his hips a bit to push it against Kyungsoo’s behind. Sure enough, Kyungsoo whimpered, and the motion of his hips changed slightly, more focus on the downswing than the thrust now.

“Was Chanyeol right?” Kris asked in a low tone. “Do you like sitting on my cock?”

Kyungsoo nodded, unselfconscious as ever. “It feels so good,” he agreed. “It fits me, just like -” and he ground his body down, wiggling until Kris’s shaft was nestled perfectly between his cheeks. Kris groaned aloud, the rhythm of his hand stuttering as pleasurable pressure enveloped him and radiated up his spine.

“Chanyeol likes it too,” Kris told him breathlessly. “Some days he begs me for it. He likes me to push it inside him.”

“Oh.” Eyes wide, Kyungsoo sat back a little to stare into Kris’s face. “That sounds _good_.”

Kris couldn’t help grinning. “My cock pushing in to you, or you pushing inside Chanyeol?”

Wide eyes got wider. Clearly, Kyungsoo had not considered both possibilities before now. “Could I do that?” he asked in awe. “Could I be inside Chanyeol?”

“Augh, you cutie,” Kris moaned, pressing several kisses to his cheek. “That’s up to Chanyeol, I think. But maybe someday.” He winked. “I told you there was lots of things to try.”

Kyungsoo started to rock again, prompting Kris to fall back into his rhythm, but from the look on his face he was not done thinking about this. “Could we someday try the other way, too?” he asked innocently. “Chanyeol in me, or me in you?”

Kris tried to imagine Kyungsoo fucking him - so small, but so strong and self-assured. He didn’t generally prefer to bottom, but it was a weirdly appealing notion. “Maybe,” he murmured. “We’ll see.”

“Or - can two people be inside the same person?” Kyungsoo continued. Kris blinked at him, wondering where the hell _that_ came from. “Could you and Chanyeol both be inside me? Does that work?”

Powerful images, of Kyungsoo’s slim body stuffed full with two large cocks, of him falling to absolute _pieces_ between them, slammed into Kris’s mind without warning. He moaned filthily and arched back, his head flying back against the seat as if he’d just been deep-throated, and his cock throbbed powerfully, wetness leaking from the slit.

“Oh,” Kyungsoo breathed, frozen in place and watching Kris with wide eyes. “Oh, you just - All I did was _talk_ ,” he realized.

Kris’s chuckle was strained. “It’s possible to take two cocks at once,” he said through clenched teeth. The images flashed behind his eyes again and Kris clamped down on his arousal, suddenly ready to explode at the slightest touch. “It takes a lot of planning and care, because it’s very easy to hurt someone. But it’s possible.” He caught Kyungsoo up close to his body again, hiking his knees up higher so he could keep his throbbing, needy cock in close contact with Kyungsoo’s amazing ass. His hand was trapped between them, making it hard to keep up his pace, but he wanted to feel Kyungsoo squirm against him. “Would you want to try that, someday? To feel us surround you and open you and _own_ you?”

He felt Kyungsoo’s gasp more than heard it, open lips and a puff of hot air against his neck. “I think,” he murmured, “I’m the one who owns _you_.”

Fuck. _Fuck_. He was fucking _right_ and Kris’s mind whited out, his body moving on autopilot. Kyungsoo was grinding down against him hard, now, clearly working towards Kris’s release rather than his own, and some stupid competitive part of Kris’s mind had him working his hand roughly, determined that Kyungsoo would come first.

He didn’t, but it was close. Kyungsoo’s hips snapped back in a wide arch and Kris came in his pants, coating his own thighs. Judging by the moaning, it was the feeling of Kris’s cock throbbing against him as he came that set Kyungsoo off, and within seconds Kris’s shirt was as ruined as his pants, covered in long stripes of white.

They sat for a moment and breathed, Kris’s mind a fog of euphoria and his cock still twitching feebly at the very idea of double-teaming Kyungsoo. That was going on his bucket list, for sure.

Kyungsoo eventually sat back, making a face. “It’s sticky,” he observed, poking at his own come and wrinkling his nose. “And you’re all messy now.”

Kris cocked an eyebrow - Kyungsoo had somehow managed to get out of the encounter almost totally unsullied, the little sneak. He reached out and hit the intercom.

“Chanyeol.”

_“Yeah.”_

“Bring me a change of clothes.”

 _“...An_ entire _change of clothes?”_

“I think my socks are alright,” Kris said wryly.

 _“You dirty bastard.”_ Chanyeol sounded impressed.

“Hey,” Kris said as Kyungsoo began to giggle, “this is _literally_ all your fault.”

 _“How the hell did you manage to get_ all _your clothes?”_

Kris shot Kyungsoo an exasperated look, and, still giggling, Kyungsoo leaned over to the comm speaker. “Sorry, Chanyeol,” he murmured. “I made Kris get dirty.”

_“...I’ve created a monster, haven’t I?”_

Kyungsoo was actively shaking with laughter now, his face buried in Kris’s shoulder, probably high on endorphins from his release. “Not created,” Kris said, “so much as just opened the cage.” A notification blipped on the screen above, and Kris’s smile widened. “Hurry up with that, would you? Thanks, baby.”

He ended that call, and opened the ship-wide channel instead. “Attention all crew,” he said. “Pack your bags. We arrive on Capricola in six hours.”  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
>  That's all for now, guys! As always, my [askbox](http://ask.fm/unnie_bee) is open :D


End file.
